Use it
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: In life, when everything boils down to it, you just have to use it.


_*Warning lot of line breaks, and I'm talking a MOAB full of them.^_

* * *

 _"_ _I was supposed to be a failure."_

* * *

A boy held a letter that signaled his denied request to enter Signal Academy. His blue eyes looked at it, he gripped his hands around, before crumbling it up in his hands.

* * *

 _"_ _I was supposed to be a victim."_

* * *

A rock was thrown against the boy's head as he fell to the ground, several kids pointing at him, calling him names. Laughing, jeering, and even one pulling at his unfurled tail.

* * *

 _"_ _I was supposed to be a nobody."_

* * *

The blonde walked around selling newspaper, many of them featuring articles on Huntsman. The blonde would in his free time read these articles, before selling them, finally.

* * *

 _"_ _My friends told me my dream was impossible."_

* * *

"Face it Naruto, not everyone was cut out to be a Huntsmen, you can't keep breaking your body just to prove someone wrong!" A pinkette yelled as the blonde walked away, his tail wrapped around his stomach. "Stop trying to be something impossible to you!"

"It's no good Naruto, they never accept just anyone." A bowl headed teen said as he packed his bags. "I barely made it."

Finally, he stopped to see someone he didn't want to, a wild haired teen with spikey brown hair much like his blonde mane. "Can't handle it loser?"

* * *

 _"_ _My fists were bloody, just like my dream."_

* * *

A boy yelled as he smashed his fists against a tree, before pulling them back, they were bleeding heavily. Stopping, he got some sap from the trees and used it to glue the medical tape he brought with him to his hands.

He imagined the tree was a Beowulf.

* * *

 _"_ _My family encouraged me."_

* * *

A redheaded woman looked sad as she saw her son walk in, her own tail wrapped around her waist. A blonde haired, normal, man walked into the kitchen. He smiled as he looked the spitting image of him in the eye and smiled. "Use it…use it." He speaks while never breaking eye contact.

The blonde teen had tears rolling down his eyes as he awkwardly hugged his father due to his hands. "Don't ever stop."

* * *

 _"_ _My will pushed me forwards."_

* * *

A scream was heard before the loud sound of a tree crashing against the ground, the tree wasn't too big, but it had been a rather thick oak tree. Breathing heavily, the blonde, Naruto looked at his handwork. A golden aura around him.

* * *

 _"_ _I have been angry and denied."_

* * *

"What do you mean not good enough?!" A blonde yelled as he held a phone to his ear. "You said if I managed to unlock my aura it would be enough!"

* * *

 _"_ _We can't accept you as a freshman at fourteen."_

* * *

The line went dead, along with the scroll as it was thrown against the wall.

* * *

 _"_ _I've been ridiculed."_

* * *

"He thinks he'll be a Huntsmen one day, pathetic." A person said as they passed by the newspaper boy that was Naruto. "Yeah and I'll be a lord of the land." Another spoke as he followed behind him.

"It's a pipe dream."  
"The police should make sure he's not high."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"You're very foolish."  
"It'll never happen."

* * *

 _"_ _I have felt hopeless, even in the arms of my family."_

* * *

A redheaded woman hugged her son as he looked at the latest denied entry letter, tears rolled down his face, him awkwardly holding the letter until it finally fidgeted out of his hands. He slumped down, before closing his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be good enough…I miss dad."

* * *

 _"_ _But, even when I was without hope, I still pushed forward."_

* * *

A blonde faced down a group of Beowulfs as they each surrounded him, he took a stance as he slowly pulled a telescopic staff from his backpack. It was doing or die now, he was tired of using trees. The demonic wolves charged at him, ready to tear him from limb from limb.

They only managed to bloody him, but he managed to send them to a very early grave.

* * *

 _"_ _I made a name for myself."_

* * *

Naruto wore a simple orange hooded cloak with blue trimmings and cuffs. Slowly, he walked forwards to face a group of Beowulfs and an Ursa. Silently, he pulled his staff out, and spun it around before slamming it into the ground. Enough to cause a small webbing of cracks to form on the dry dirt.

A golden aura burning ferociously around him.

* * *

 _"_ _I was sixteen when I made a choice."_

* * *

Naruto looked at his mother, before hugging her. "I'm not going away forever, I'm going to come back a hero." He says to her before receiving a kiss on his forehead.

"I know you will son, you'll make me proud and your father very proud as well." She looked towards a grave while smiling, to which Naruto gave a sad smile. She then grabbed him, before whispering into his ear. "Keep using it…"

* * *

 _"_ _My sorrow, I used it."_

Naruto held his dead father, having finally lost his battle to heart disease.

 _"_ _My pain, I used it."_

"If you keep this up young Namikaze you'll end up with deformed hands." Naruto looked down at his hands which were all bruised and battered.

 _"_ _My anger, I used it."_

"You'll never be good enough, man, look at yourself all beat up." Kiba gloated as he walked with his school buddies, abandoning his former friend one last time.

 _"_ _My will power, I used it as well."_

Naruto slumped against the doorframe of a house, his right arm was bloody from the Ursa, but it was now slowly fading away as it's blood leaked onto the ground. Naruto smiled, as he slowly got up, determined to walk himself to a hospital and do it alone than rather be helped.

* * *

 _"_ _My encouragement."_

* * *

Naruto's mother pushed her son away from the house, a blimp ticket in his hand. "You just come back safely Naruto, or I'll drag you back with a knot on your head from a pot!" She yelled at him, but had tears rolling down her face.

Naruto only smiled, turning away from his mother in a manner that his father did, giving a thumb's up.

As he walked away, he was stopped by several of the people, even the ones that once ridiculed him.

"You'll do great."  
"You'll make it."  
"We believe in you, Golden Warrior!"  
"You're about to more than a hero of a little hamlet on patch."  
"They don't know what's coming, cha!"

Naruto closed his eyes, tears leaking out of them.

* * *

 _"_ _The ride was lonely."_

* * *

Naruto sat alone on the airship as it took off, he looked around, before noticing several people intentionally avoiding him.

* * *

 _"_ _The journey even longer."_

* * *

It had been two days, but finally he saw land, he saw the city for the first time. Smiling, he held a picture of him and his family standing in front of the oak tree punched down.

* * *

 _"_ _But, every step I took forward, I never took one back."_

* * *

Grabbing his bags, Naruto quickly departed the airship, before walking towards the airfield's security. Showing them his pass to have a weapon, and paperwork to confirm he was a resident of The Kingdom of Vale.

When they were done vetting him, he looked at the city before walking forwards.

* * *

 _"_ _I was running with scissors now; the world was nothing but paper and paste."_

* * *

Naruto stood there, taking in the deep air while taking a deep breath of the air surrounding the tall building. It smelled of home, but still kind of smugly. Slowly, he allowed himself to take a step forward, before his golden aura formed in front of him and allowed him to slowly glide downwards.

* * *

 _"_ _I wrote letter."_

Naruto sat at a desk, before praying over the letter, before putting it an envelope.

 _"_ _I was scared."_

No call was coming to him, it had been a few days.

 _"_ _I was elated."_

The scroll ringed, before Naruto rushed over and picked it up. A quaint but gentle voice spoke to him on the line. _"_ _Is this Mr. Uzumaki."_

 _"_ _It all got better."_

Naruto had tears coming from eyes as he sobbed, the man on the phone may have been confused before he spoke through the sobs. "Thank you, sir, thank you for giving me a chance!" He sobs out prior to have a smile to his lips.

* * *

 _"_ _I boarded a craft, and was sent towards a school high above the city. I was to be vetted by combat testing, testing to secure my claims."_

* * *

A giant metal knight wielding a giant sword slowly walked towards him. Naruto gripped his staff, before smiling. "I've fought worse." He commented as he spun the staff around before charging at the knight. All the while he was being watched by a student, one with red hair.

They were all stunned when he stood upon the heap metal that metal knight within the span of just five minutes. Having punched it apart due to his aura's power and semblance so appropriately named Maelstrom.

* * *

 _"_ _I made a quite a lot of true friends."_

* * *

Naruto stood with the red hair student from before, smiling as he gave a peace sign with his wrapped-up hands. To his right was a girl with bunny ears and a small smile, and to her right was a fellow blonde that looked somewhat like Naruto with flat hair and demeanor that seemed squeamish at best.

On his left was orange haired girl hoisting a black-haired boy on her shoulders against his will, he had been trying to stand at the back of the group, she didn't allow that. To her left was a girl with mixed hair of black and red, she was giving a gun pointed sign to the camera and so was her blonde-haired sister.

These were from teams other than his own, his own team being full of racists and jerks.

* * *

 _"_ _I was comforted."_

* * *

Naruto was sobbing on pillow as few of his friends stood there with him, the mixed hair girl walked over to him, before sitting. "It's okay…I know how you feel." She cooed slightly as Ren patted his back. His team had been forced to leave the room.

The Headmaster, Ozpin, the man he spoke on the phone with a few months earlier stood in the doorway. He had a ticket for Naruto to travel to patch and back.

* * *

 _"_ _I lost my last piece of family due to an illness."_

* * *

Naruto watched as his mother's casket was lowered into the ground, he had dried up his dears, before he slowly walked up to the grave. He placed a photo of him, laminated of course in a frame, of him and friends.

"I love you guys…You've made me a good young guy." Naruto muttered solemnly as he knelt, hugging both graves at once.

* * *

 _"_ _Fighting depression was the hardest part."_

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, it's me Kushina, if I missed your call, I'm sorry but I'm busy now. If this is important just call back."_ A tap on the scroll was made by Naruto. _"_ _Hey, it's me Kushina, if I missed your call, I'm sorry but I'm busy now. If this is important just call back."_

All around him were containers, he was moved into a separate after one of his teammates tried to steal his mother's necklace, all he got was a mouthful of knuckle for the effort.

Inside the containers were many things, but mostly pictures, one container had baby pictures. The baby picture on top was a man and woman holding their newborn child.

* * *

 _"_ _I was alone, but I wasn't."_

* * *

The mixed haired girl walked in silently, Naruto was half asleep, before turned over to look at her. "You really shouldn't be here right now…" He tells her. "I need time alone."

"No," She walked over to him and handed him a cookie…a strange gift to hand someone in morning. "You need a friend."

Looking at the cookie, Naruto whimpered before taking it and biting into. He was too tired to cry, so the girl sat by him, and held him. Just outside of his door, Yang, the girl's sister watched them to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid or he'd try to pull anything inappropriate.

She almost cried herself when she just saw him slump against her sister's shoulder, before snoring silently, he had been up days now mourning.

* * *

 _"_ _Slowly, but surely, I smiled."_

Naruto looked at the mix haired girl, before seeing have a annoyed expression on her face, she was covered in flour. The scene reminded him of a childhood memory of him and his dad walking in to find Kushina covered head to toe with flour.

A bag had fallen on her.

He sputtered, before chuckling, before smiling as he laughed at the girl with annoyed look on her face.

 _"_ _I found something growing."_

He stopped laughing when a pile of flour was thrown onto him. "Ruby!" he screams as he picks up clumps and throws it at her.

The two spent about an hour playing _flour wars_ before both looked at each other with a smile on their flour covered faces. Both laughing at each other, only to hear Glynda yell as she walked in to the kitchen being torn about.

However, she looked at Naruto, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 _"_ _Dancing was never my strongest skill."_

* * *

Naruto awkwardly danced with Ren as the older teen taught the younger to dance in a waltz. The blonde was getting whistles and jeers by Nora and Yang. Even Pyrrah had joined in the banter, and of course, Jaune joined in as well.

* * *

 _"_ _Being honest however, and truthful was a given."_

* * *

Yang looked at Naruto as he sat with her, before watching Blake and Weiss walk Ruby away, she was wanting to talk Naruto privately. "So, I've seen you hanging around my sister a lot…wassup?" She questioned him, though he could tell she was vetting him.

 _"_ _It was the sign of care and a loving sister if anything, no harm meant."_

"I like Ruby." Naruto admitted before slightly looking to the side and blushing. "I like her more than a friend, if you want the truth."

Naruto was surprised when Yang enveloped him in a hug, a bone crushing one at that. "Idiot…so you thought I was going to be mad about that. At least, thank God, you're actually a good guy."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out in mock hurt.

* * *

 _"_ _Dancing, we meet again."_

* * *

Naruto itched as he walked in a suit, he had a nervous look on his face as he walked with Ruby in his arm. The two looked at each other, blushing, though they were smiling to the side as they turned away from each other.

As the music picked up, Naruto found himself dancing perfectly to the beat. To boot, it wasn't even the waltz he was expecting to have.

 _"_ _But, you just had to bring a friend."_

Naruto eyes widened when Ruby pressed her lips against his, before he slowly to give her a chaste kiss. Bringing her closer to just slowly dance to the music, before smiling once the lip contact was broken.

* * *

 _"_ _Love, and not familial love was new to me…the will to protect wasn't."_

* * *

Roman raised his cane one more time to beat Ruby, before having a foot collide into his face. "You stay away from her, Dattebayo!" Ruby looked up to see Naruto, some tears falling from her bruised face. The blonde knelt picking her up, before watching as Roman point his cane at them.

 _"_ _Intense hatred was consuming however."_

Ruby watched as a giant griffon landed behind Roman, but when she went to say something, Naruto covered her mouth and glared at the man. The man turned around and then gave a quick glance to Naruto before he was swallowed whole.

Bringing his hand away from her mouth, Ruby looked at him, stunned. "Why?"

"Because he hurt the person I cared most about, and I think it's fitting for him with all the survival babble."

He began to run to the opposite of the griffon, before jumping off the airship. He felt her hold tight to him, before finally they started to slowly float down due to his aura having grown even more potent over the months of training.

* * *

 _"_ _She wouldn't be the only one I saved."_

* * *

Pyrrah was facing death in the face, before a shout, and a scream alerted her soon to be murderer of a presence. A vibrant flash of gold crashed into the new Fall Maiden. The witch was sent sprawling backwards as the orb the golden flash held blasted her backwards.

"Na-Naruto…where's Jaune?" She asked him as he stood up smiling, and proudly gave his signature thumbs up. "Safe, just like you are."

Jaune came running towards Pyrrah, crashing down and removing the arrow, and hugging her. "Don't ever do something so stupid again!"

Naruto was too focused on them that he felt something hit his chest, he looked down, red trickled down. Just like his vision, his senses slowly faded away as well.

* * *

 _"_ _Ruby was a mess."_

* * *

Ruby watched as a half lidded and awake Naruto was barely clenching onto life. Her sister was also barely alive as well, she was sitting between them. However, when she saw Naruto's heart monitor go flat, she screamed in horror.

* * *

 _"_ _I could see them…"_

* * *

Naruto's parents stood there, smiling at him. "Is it my time?" he simply as he walked towards them. They both looked at each other, before looking back at Naruto.

"Don't you have someone to protect?" Minato questions.

"I did…" Naruto answers as he looked at his parents, "am I here to go?"

"Lord, he's like you Minato. Stubborn." Kushina looked at her son smiling in the white void. "No, you're not coming with us…not yet." She looked on as Naruto had a sad smile on his face.

"I did everything I could, but still my friends got hurt." Naruto looked down. "What if it's really my time."

Minato walked over to his son, before punching him in the gut, in some way he felt like he was paying back his son. "Use it."

"My willpower can only push me so far…dad." Naruto heaves as he looked at Kushina chuckling.

"Not that Naruto," she walks over to him. "Love."

 _"_ _I didn't understand it at first, but then I heard a voice."_

 _"_ _Naruto!"_

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ruby?"

"It was never your will Naruto that I told you to use, you've spent your whole time using the wrong thing. Love is the true pusher, the true jumpstart." Minato explained as he walked over to his son. "You loved Huntsman, so you became. You loved the challenge, so you faced it. You loved us, so you grew strong to protect us."

Kushina walked over to him as well. "Most important of all, you grew to love others…and one other grew to love you." She turned him towards the voice. "Don't keep her waiting."

Minato and Kushina clutched hands as Naruto faced them one last time, crying, but smiling at the same time as he gave his father's thumbs up and began to run towards the voice.

* * *

 _"_ _Heart stopped, brain stopped, I was dead. But, she pulled me back."_

* * *

Ruby was now sitting in an isolation room by herself with Naruto, Yang had woken up when she heard Ruby scream. She had her hands clutched inside of Naruto's, the doctors had failed to save him.

 _"_ _I don't know what was more beautiful awakening…her stunned face or her silver eyes?"_

She sobbed on the side of the bed, the doctors were going to come in any moment with the paperwork for her to fill out. She had been listed as next of kin due to her being so close to him. However, her sobs were broken when a tiny noise was heard.

She looked up at the monitor, before noticing another tiny noise. "Naruto…" she whispers.

Slowly, but surely the monitors began to pick up a heartbeat, before she looked down when she felt something cool on her hands. She looked to see Naruto clutching them weakly. Though, he had a smile on his face as his half-lidded eyes stared into hers.

* * *

 _"_ _I told her about my visit by my parents, I was in a room with Yang."_

* * *

"Dude…" Yang goes as she looked. "That's trippy."

"Tell me about it." Naruto speaks as he painfully adjusted himself to relax. "But, I'm not about to quit. How's Blake?"

"She'll live." Yang stated before looking at her sister. "Now, now he's got me hooked."

Ruby blushed at the comment. "Yaaang~"

She and her both noted laughter, and turned to Naruto. "Sorry, sorry, couldn't help it."

Naruto was stunned by a kiss, before Ruby accidentally clutched his arm too tight. "He's taken."

"Dang it, or should I say _Yang_ it. Eh, ehh, ehhh?" Yang face fell flat. "C'mon on man, I'm without my arm here, can you humor me."

"Ha-ha…haaa." Naruto dryly chuckles.

His reward was Yang throwing a pillow at him, before setting off his monitor, and making the nurses run in to check on him.

* * *

 _"_ _I think it'll be five years today that I was out of the hospital."_

* * *

A young man sat at a computer, recording a video message. He smiled as he held up his left hand, with a ring over his finger. "I think it's been two since I helped your mother stop The Grimm…and exactly a year from the time we got married. She wanted me to vlog about my life, and recount what made me who I am today…just in case something happens to us."

Naruto held up a picture of him and Ruby in wedding clothes. "Your mother was the most beautiful woman in the world that day, and You'll be too Himawari…once you're ready to pop that is." The cropped blonde popped the P in the word, before smiling and chuckling.

"Before I sign off, let me tell you this, just in case I can't tell you in person." Naruto took a deep breath, and spoke clear as day.

"Use it."


End file.
